The Curse
by Wanderer Of Silence
Summary: Tahno and the Wolfbats journey on to the infamous White Falls and a turn of events happen in the blink of an eye. Entry for the Pro-Bending Competition! This is the epilogue of a large story that our team (White Falls Wolfbats) made :) the other parts of the story will be updated in the Author's Note! Enjoy!


**A/N:** _Hey guys! It's good to back! Here's a new story from me well, actually it's a continuation/epilogue of a certain 3-chapter story that our team made for the Pro-Bending Competition. I'll update this Author's Note and post the previous chapters so you can read the whole of it! Thanks and enjoy! :D  
If you'd like, here is the list of Authors who wrote the previous parts:  
_

Beginning - _Raggazed12  
_ Middle - _zinneria_  
End - _Attropus  
_ Epilogue - _Wanderer Of Silence(me!)_

 **Task:** White Falls Wolfbats \- Your character(s) decide to take a trip to the infamous White Falls to find evidence of a rare species of creature. However, things take a turn for the worst when someone accidentally falls into the water and is unable to get out.

 **Prompts used:** (dialogue)"Just do it!", (color)emerald, (color)silver, (character)Tahno

 **Total words:** 1,201

* * *

"C'mon! It's over here!" Ming yelled as he ran across the rocky plains.

The other two were catching their breath. "Ming! H-hold up!", Tahno exclaimed.

The three of them gathered together, all their bags thrown to the side and their eyes mesmerized by the silver shimmer of the magnificent White Falls. Tahno was holding on the safety barricade of the falls when he decided to jump on the rocks.

"Tahno!" Ming yelled out to their team captain. "What are you doing?!"  
"Aww, Ming. Don't be such a loser." Tahno grinned, "Let's have some fun!"  
"We came here to visit the Falls, not play in it! Besides…" Shaozu trailed off.  
Tahno, realizing his teammates we're suddenly quiet, jumped out and tried not to get wet.  
"What's wrong with you guys? We're supposed to relax!" He grabbed a bottle of water from their hiking bag. "You two looked like you saw a ghost!"

Tahno started laughing and the other two laughed with him. The sun was starting to set when they decided to put up their tent. Shaozu was in charge for bringing the food and use his flames to cook it. Ming used his earthbending to expand the tent and create a comfortable space for them to spend the night in. On the other hand, Tahno was left to gather wood for the campfire. After a while, Tahno returned only to see that the two have already built a campfire. He groaned and added the extra wood in the fire.

"We didn't know you'd be so late." Ming chuckled.  
"Well, at least you could've waited for me!" Tahno retorted.  
Shaozu handed them a piece of meat on sticks, "Here, my mom got that seasoned good. It's a little tangy and spicy."

The two laughed at him for knowing so much stuff about cooking. They sat at the fire for quite some time when Shaozu decided to tell them a story.

"Okay, I suppose I should tell you the tale since we're already here." The firebender cleared his throat.  
"This is the tale of The White Falls," The other two listened carefully.  
"It all started one day when this bald kid and his friends went here to search for the legendary Wolfbat. They were searching around the falls when one of them touched the water and was instantly pulled in the deep depths of the water. They didn't see her again." He ended  
"W-wait, so you're saying that the water is cursed?" Ming nervously grabbed his bag.  
"Yes, an old man I talked with back then told me that there we're three rules around this place; Don't touch the water, don't drink the water, don't disturb the water."  
"Aww, c'mon. You guys are really going to believe this? It's just an old tale to keep people away from the Falls and not pollute it." Tahno claimed.  
He stood up and tugged the other two, "Let's go! Late night swim!"  
The others' eyes grew and we're irritated, "What are you saying, Tahno?!"  
"You already know that it's damned cursed, I'm not gonna risk my life just to have a swim!" Ming crossed his arms and turned around.  
"Let's go Shao!" Tahno began the walk towards the Falls.  
"I'm sorry, Ming, I can't just leave him back there. Why don't you just come? Let's just watch him." Shaozu encouraged the earthbender to tag along.  
"If he gets into trouble, I will-" before he could finish, they heard a sharp scream from the distance.  
"It's Tahno!" The two of them hurried to where the scream was.

As they were nearing in, the only sound they heard was that of the water crashes of the falls. Then they heard a splash in the water. Both of them rushed toward it and as Shaozu's flame on hand was closing in on the sound, they saw him.

"Were you guys scared!" Tahno laughed as hard as he could.  
"That wasn't even funny, man!" Ming threw his arms.  
"C'mon, let's get outta here before the Wolfbats come out!" The firebender said.  
Tahno pouted and climbed the railing. "You guys are losers. Let's take a short swim then we go. You wouldn't want to leave White Falls without bragging, 'I swam underneath the damned Falls!'" The captain mimicked the expression.  
"You know what, you're right. A little swim won't hurt. Let's go!" Shaozu leaped in and Tahno turned around to block the water coming towards him.

The captain was about to jump when he realized Ming was holding on to his emerald bracelet. He was backing away from the activity they were about to do when Tahno grabbed the bracelet and threw it in the falls. Luckily, the emerald got caught in a rock somewhere near the end of the lake.

"Hey!", the earthbender tried to grab it back.  
"You'll get it back once you swim across!" Tahno jumped in and left Ming on the railings.  
"What the spirits, Tahno?! What's your problem?!" Ming was furious enough to stomp the ground and shake it a bit.  
The other two felt the tiny shake and laughed, "Ming! Jump in and let's get your precious bracelet!"  
"C'mon, Ming! Just do it!" Tahno blasted him with a soft water ball.

The annoyed earthbender followed in and slowly climbed down the railings. He swam across the lake and was met by two water balls to the face. The air around grew a bit lighter and everyone had the chance to laugh and enjoy.

Shaozu was using his firebending to bubble the water and turn it into a fake water spring with mists of steam around them. They were relaxing when Ming remembered his bracelet. He was about to run towards it when Tahno grabbed him.

"Hey, I got you in here in the first place; I'll grab it for you as thanks." Tahno punched his side and went on for the bracelet.  
As he was walking towards the rocks, he felt the ground lowering. "Hey! It gets deeper over here!"  
"Aw! Really, man! Let's check it out, Ming!" Shaozu grabbed his buddy and followed their captain.

Tahno saw the bracelet and realized it was across the mouth of the lake. He saw the pitch-black hole that looked like it never ends. He gulped and glanced at the shining emerald a few feet away from him. He was holding on to a rock to prevent him from falling in the pit.

"Almost there, Ming!" He exclaimed.

Ming felt a sudden rush of heat crawl from his body. It was a gut-wrenching feeling that he always felt when something bad was about to happen.

"Tahno! Get out of there! I got a bad feeling about this!" He yelled out towards the waterbender.  
"Don't worry, I'm almost the-" Tahno continued his words with a loud scream that receded as he was eaten down in the bottomless pit.

The two teammates' was shocked and swam after him. "Tahno!" They yelled together.  
"No! This s-shouldn't have happened!" Ming was freaking out.  
"I d-don't know! What are we g-gonna do?!" Shaozu replied in a shaky breath.

Then there was silence. The water from the peak halted from falling. They couldn't hear anything except an eerie flapping from the deep dark pit.


End file.
